


Surprise

by Coldlady4



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Fluff, birthday surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldlady4/pseuds/Coldlady4
Summary: Cordelia and Misty have been dating for some time .when Cordelia finds out something about her girlfriend .
Relationships: Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode
Kudos: 15





	Surprise

The sun moved across the Horizon above the miss Robichaux’s academy Two figures laid underneath a blanket.  
Cordelia is the first one to wake up swung her legs over right side of the bed, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. she opened her eyes. 

Cordelia leaning down and kissed Misty on the lips . Misty instinctively curled into a smile .

“Hmm morning” Misty replied her voice a little bit croaky from sleep. This was one of the things she loved about Misty . The way she was so cute in the morning’s .she reached over for Misty’s hand and entwined their fingers together .

Imagines began to come right in front of her line of sight, in quick concessions a little girl her hair resting on her shoulders wild and blond that framed her face nicely than a date may 4 and finally a birthday cake with a name on it Misty.

Putting the pieces together Cordelia let go of her hand . She give Misty cheek a kiss and made her way towards the bathroom to get changed . Cordelia emerged from the bathroom in a white up button up with her sleeves rolled up to her elbows and black skirt black flossy patent leather oxford shoes.

Setting in her office sipping her at her morning cup of espresso Cordelia contemplated how best to go about her plan to throw Misty a surprise birthday party . she finally decided she was going to need the girls help to make sure everything went according to plan. She reached for her phone and sent message to her WhatsApp Council group as well as Coco and Mallory .

“What’s up bitch’s ?” Madison Said while lowering herself into the nearest chair .

“I really need all you to help me out with something.”

“Than why Is Calorie counter and mini supreme here, Where is Queenie?” Madison said interrupting 

Ignoring Madison Cordelia continued on. “I discovered that it is Misty’s birthday next Saturday and I want to throw her a party I need your help in making sure she doesn’t find out about it.”

“How old is swampy pie going to be anyway” Madison asked while put on a funny voice. 

Cordelia fixed Madison a Firm glance . “She’ll be 38 ,Now I’ve already asked Queenie to make a chocolate cake .”

“Coco , Mallory you are both in charge of decorations but keep it low-key.”

Coco shot up off the sofa “ oh we can decorate the garden , I know just the shop were we can get everything we need . Reaching out for Mallory’s pulling her out of the soft sofa . She turned on her feet tagging Mallory along out the and up the stairs to get their hand bags . 

“Zoe your going to be responsible for keeping Misty busy that Day until everything is set up . 

And madison I want yo... “well I would like to help but I’ve got to teach teens to Ruin my day that day so see ya bitch’s .”madison said getting up and leaving the room.

Misty’s birthday finally arrived

Misty barrelled her way over to the refrigerator picking up a couple of croissant and bagels and cream cheese with her usual gusto. Finishing her breakfast she Heads towards the greenhouse 

Zoe leaned against a door frame watching Misty as she sprung around the greenhouse watering the plans while she singing along to Stevie . Deciding now would be the best time to make her precancerous know Zoe Knocked on the door. 

“I’m sorry to disturb you but I need to ask you a favor.”she asked casually 

“ anything ” Misty answered Blighty 

“could you come with me to garden centre I’ve been thinking about a creating a hybrid Plaint for a class for next term ,and I would like your opinion on which one would be best.”

Zoe lead Misty by her hand towards the garage . Zoe got into the driver’s seat while Misty set in the front passenger seat. Zoe Disability taking the long way to the garden centre . They made small talk along the way to the centre.

Entering the shop they take in all the various flowers and plants on display. They looked at the plants for a while. Zoe turned around quickly she took out her phone ,she shooting off a text to Cordelia before Misty could notice. 

When they came out of the garden Centre they were both grinning from ear to ear.both of holding a plant in their hands .

Cordelia Played with her phone in her hands, spinning it a few times . Her nerves getting the better of her. She had just read the message Zoe had sent her informing her that they were heading back to the academy.

they approach the the front door. Walking through the house placing the plants on top of the wooden work top .As soon as they headed towards where the party Zoe tugged Misty to closer to it everyone jumped out and screamed, 'Surprise!' Making Misty gasped in surprise. 

"Is this for me?" She asked, looking around at String of fairy lights provided a illumination to the darkening garden then at all the Girls in the back garden her eyes finding Cordelia’s .

She moved quickly towards Cordelia engulfing her bone crushing hug they stood like that for a few minutes before braking apart. She then went to hug Zoe, Coco, Mallory.

Misty slowly mingled with all of the other girls at the academy . Cordelia grabbed two drinks from a serving tray as Kyle moved through the crowd , handling a glass of red wine to Misty. 

After a few hours the small party began to died down .

“ You know I miss our bed," Cordelia said placing a kiss on Misty’s cheek , "with you in it," and then a final kiss on her lips.

“Shall we go?" Cordelia asked, as Misty’s /> breathing started to become heavy.

“Yep," Misty said immediately 

Cordelia grabbed Misty’s hand and in her mind they left rather discretely, but pretty much everyone turned to see them practically fall over each other on the way back to into the house .

The end


End file.
